The Illegitimate Child
by Zarroc
Summary: Artemis Fowl II is on his way back from one of his many criminal plans. But on the way home he meets someone who may change his life forever. Set after O.D. Artemis is mind wiped again! and i know that didn't happen in the book, just read and find out
1. Depression

Chapter 1 

Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis or any of the other characters in the series. They only belong to Eoin Colfer. I do however own Elizabeth and her family. If this story is like yours, please tell me, and I'm very sorry.

_Disk 2, Holly Short_

_ Two weeks after the attack on Haven with Opal as a human, Foaly and Sool decided to wipe Artemis, Butler's and Juliet's minds once again, but this time not tell them what was happening. I am not pleased at the fact, because Artemis was starting to become a decent person to be around. And although I will deny this is anyone ever accused me, but I do think I've started to like the youngest Fowl. Foaly did a check on all Artemis' plans for the Fairy people and erased all of it, but after he made a copy that was put in a small medallion, I think Artemis gave Foaly that idea when he discovered us for the second time, the only copy in fact, which I wear around my neck at all times. _

_ Foaly made sure that Artemis and his companions were not wearing contact lenses, like they were last time. He made several checks over and over again to make sure Fowl did not try to trick his censers. Although I don't know how he would because Fowl never new we were coming. _

_ After the mind wipe I have come every week to see what Fowl is up to. So far he has not shown any signs to remembering the People, which is a good thing, right? _

_ Foaly and Mulch are always checking to see how I am, they think I'm depressed because Root died and know there is no Fowl in the picture. I keep telling them I'm not depressed but Foaly just shakes his head and Mulch just mutters it's the first sign of depression. _

_ But I'm not depressed, just because Root died, and he felt like a father to me, doesn't mean I'll be depressed. I've taken to keeping to myself, BUT that doesn't mean I'm depressed, only keeping to myself. _

_ The new commander is Commander Sool, I quit the work at the LEP, and I opened a detective agency with Mulch. We're partners, it's a little weird working with him, but he helps the agency a lot because of all his skills, like his beard hair; when it can open locks. Every time, I stare at him he asks me if I'm ok, I simply say I'm remember old times, and then he goes ballistic, and calls Foaly, who runs, more like gallops, over and then he stays with me until I get fed up and storm up to my room. Another thing to mention, to save some money, Mulch and I are living in the upstairs area of our detective agency store. No we are not living in the same room; his is down the hall from mine. _

_ Tomorrow I've decided to go visit Artemis, I really wish that I could see him again with him seeing me. I miss him. Anyone who reads this will probably think I'm in love with the youngest Fowl. But, that is not true; I simply miss a very close friend, not many LEP members have many close friends, we're always at work, either at a desk or on the streets patrolling. _

_ I must go now, Mulch and Foaly are at my door banging, so I could come out._

_ Bye,_

_ Holly Short _


	2. Elizabeth Douglas

Chapter 2 

Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis or any of the other characters in the series. They only belong to Eoin Colfer. I do however own Elizabeth and her family. If this story is like yours, please tell me, and I'm very sorry.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Butler, tell me again why we are on this god forsaken boat and not on father's private plane?" Artemis asked Butler in an annoyed voice. They were sitting in one of the many booths the ferry had to offer. Artemis had set up his collection of laptops on the un-occupied seats in the booth. The boat seemed to be very full. Many people asked to sit down where Artemis' laptops were, but all left either crying or bleeding, some both.

"Because Artemis, sir, your father need his plane to fly him and your mother on their, what is it now? Their sixth honeymoon?" Butler replied.

"Fowls do not travel on dirty public transportation. And a ferry, Butler how could you?" Artemis asked.

"All the planes were booked solid shut. I tried bumping people from their seats, but the airport would simply not allow it. And besides Artemis the boat ride is only two hours long. Juliet will be there to pick us up and drive us back to the Fowl Manor when we arrive." Butler responded.

"But still Butler, this is very frustrating, I must occupy myself with a criminal plan. Do not bother me until we get there." Artemis replied.

"Alright Artemis sir." Butler said and went back to scanning the room.

They sat like that for, Artemis forming a plan and Butler scanning the room, for thirty minutes until someone disturbed them.

"Excuse me, sir, may I use this seat? My bags are becoming very heavy, and my feet hurt." The girl asked in a British accent.

Artemis slowly opened his eyes and eyed the girl suspiciously. She was carrying what looked like three bags on her shoulder and was pulling two suitcases and a purse. She had her strawberry blonde hair pulled back off her face in a ponytail. She wore long baby-pink dress pants, shirt and a matching jacket to go over it. Over her heart was a green flower pin. She wore opened toe, black high heel shoes. Each toenail was painted a soft pink colour. Artemis noticed that she had green eyes that intrigued him. She had little to none make-up on but looked like she could be wearing baggy sweats and still be beautiful. For some reason Artemis said, "Alright miss, sit down." He picked up the laptop on the seat opposite her and sat down on the seat.

"My name is Elizabeth Douglas." The girl said offering her hand to Artemis.

"I'm Artemis Fowl II." Artemis replied shaking the girls hand.

"Artemis, isn't that a girls name?" Elizabeth asked.

"I assure you, Artemis is also a man's name." Artemis replied shortly.

"I didn't mean to sound disrespectful, I was just asking. Is Ireland beautiful?" Elizabeth asked looking out the window.

"Ireland is very beautiful." Artemis said. _Just like you_, a voice in his head said. Did he just say that? The famous Artemis Fowl? "Have you ever been there? You look like you're moving here."

"No, I've never been here, I'm moving to a ballet school. I've been accepted with a full scholarship to attend for a year." Elizabeth replied. She was looking at the boy, he looked to be around fifteen, sixteen. But unlike most boys his age, he was wearing a designer suit.

"What school, Miss Douglas?" Artemis asked.

"Whiteside educational school for the Arts. Oh, and call me Liz, all my friends do." Liz replied.

"Ok, Liz. Whiteside school, I've heard only very good remarks about that school." Artemis replied.

"Oh, that's good." Liz replied.

"Where are your staying?" Artemis asked.

"I'm boarding in the school's dorms." Liz answered.

"So what about home life, your mom, dad?" Artemis asked. He didn't understand why he was talking to the girl, only that something intrigued him.

"I live with my mom, Lori Douglas. And my dad, I never new him, apparently he was engaged to someone rich, but my mom says they were in love." Liz answered.

"I'm so sorry to hear that. What about a boyfriend, you're beautiful, you must have one." Artemis blurted out. He got an eyebrow raised from Butler, and Liz looked very shocked.

"Oh, no, I don't have a boyfriend. I did, but when I told him I was moving to Ireland for a year, we broke up. He said he couldn't be in a long distance relationship." Liz answered. Why was she telling all of this personal information to this stranger?

_Good_. Artemis thought. What? Good? I could care less if she had a boyfriend. _No, you care_. Another voice said. _Shut-up, shut-up, shut-up_ Artemis said.

"The boat is docking Artemis." Butler said.

"One moment Butler. Please pick up the laptops." Artemis replied. "So Liz, how are you getting to Whiteside school?

"I'm taking the bus-"

"No" Artemis interrupted her. "Butler's sister, Juliet will drive us to Whiteside School before taking us home.

"That would be lovely, thanks." Liz replied.

Once the boat had docked Artemis offered his arm to Liz and escorted her off the boat. Butler followed carrying both Liz's and Artemis' bags. When they saw Juliet, Artemis told her that they were giving Liz a lift to Whiteside School. Juliet just stood there shell shocked but Artemis just pasted her not minding her weird look.

All the way to Whiteside, which was a forty-minute drive, Artemis sat in the back of the limousine talking to Liz. Liz found out about Artemis' mother and father, about the rescue of his father, minus the fairies, and that he was sixteen. Artemis found out about Liz's love for history and poetry, that she lived in London, and that she was fifteen. When they got to Whiteside, Artemis escorted Liz with of course, Butler following, to her dorm room. Artemis asked for her number and asked her to have tea with him, something they both loved.

All the way back to the Fowl Manor Artemis sat in staring out the window. When they arrived, he went up to his room and shut the door.

When they were out of hearing range Juliet turned to her brother and said, "Dom, I've never seen him like this, he acted almost like a normal teenage boy around her, He's never given any girl a second look."

"He's finally growing up." Was all Butler said as he went to check the surveillance videos.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Did you like it? Read and Review please.


End file.
